


Bet

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPNStayAtHome, Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, sometimes Dean needs a little nudge in the right direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: Sam is fed up with both Cas and Dean chickening out of finally telling each other what they really feel. So he takes matters in his own hands and forces Dean to fess up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, I was severly sleep deprived when I finished this, it's still unedited. I'll do that as soon as I slept a little.

If there was anything Dean was sure of, it was his ballgame. After all he had started hustling pool when he was like 12 years old. So when Sam came to him one day while at the pub and wanted to play for a bet he accepted without even knowing the wager. Dean had set up the game and played first before he noticed the smirk on Sam’s face. 

“What? You really think I’ll lose? Come on, Sammy, I pretty much grew up in dive bars hustling pool. You can’t beat me.” Dean grinned when 2 striped balls dropped in the pockets. He lined up his second shot - and missed the hole.

He raised his brows in confusion but stepped aside to let Sam take his shot.

“Don’t you wanna know what we’re even playing for?”

Sam grinned and downed two of his solids in one shot. He walked around the table while lining up his next shot and pocketed another ball.

“Nah, you can tell me what I won once I beat you.”

“As you wish. But get ready for a surprise.” Sam replied with an evil smile on his face.

Dean swallowed hard, regretting a little he accepted the bet without thinking about it.

Sam took his shot - and hit again. Now he had only 3 balls left and they were in quite good positions.

Soon after there was only the 8-ball left for Sam to sink.  
“Corner pocket” he announced - and sunk it.

“Well...time to pay up, Dean!” Seam looked like a little kid on boxing day.

“Fine, whaddaya want, Sammy?”   
Sam’s smile only grew wider.

“Remember: you lost fair and square, so no chickening out, you had a chance to ask beforehand what we were playing for.”  
“Yeah, Sam, I know how gambling debts work, now shoot, what shall I do, you sure as hell won’t get money from me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. I don’t want money, Dean. I want for you to drive home, go to Cas’ room, and tell him that you love him.”

All Dean could do was stare at Sam in utter confusion with his mouth hanging open.

“Why on earth would I do that? That’s one seriously messed up prank, Sam. No. Not a chance.” he crossed his arms and leaned on the side of the pool table, glaring at his brother.

“It’s not a prank, Dean. I’ve been watching the two of you being desperately in love with each other for long enough. The longing stares, the ‘random’ touches, the profound bond, all the crap with Amara and don’t get me started on your constant eye-fucking! Dean just admit it, goddammit. You’re in love with Cas and have been pretty much from the moment you stabbed the guy.”  
“Oh, how would you know, you weren’t even there.” Dean knew his strong defensive reaction would just deepen Sam’s suspicion. Although Dean obviously knew it was way more than a suspicion. He _did_ have feelings for Cas. Deeply buried, repressed feelings.

“Come on, Dean, just fucking admit it already and do us all a favour. One of the first questions mom asked me, when she came back, was what the hell was going on between the two of you. Apparently everyone notices it but the two of you. So please, for the love of Chuck, drive home and...I don’t know, kiss the man breathless or something. Just do anything to get this tension out of the way. It’s making me and everyone who’s ever been in your direct vicinity uncomfortable.”

Dean was flabbergasted. He had been sure he acted totally normal around Cas, nothing that could even hint at his deeper and more profound feelings for Cas.

“Dean, what are you even still doing here? Get the fuck home!”

Sam shoved Dean in the rough direction of the door, grabbed his beer bottle from the pool table and walked over to the bar.

* * *

For a moment Dean contemplated leaving the bar but driving straight over the border to Canada, just as far away from Cas and Sam and this dumb bet as possible.

But that couldn’t be the solution. At one point or another he had to face Cas. And his feelings. As frightening as that might be.  
Dean sighed and sat down behind Baby’s steering wheel, resting his forehead on the cold leather for a moment.

_I’m so fucked right now. Cas will probably hit me and then leave the bunker for good. No way he feels even remotely the same for me as I do for him._

He turned the key and Baby’s engine came to live with the deep roaring that always calmed Dean down. But not tonight. He felt like there was a nest of snakes in his intestines, slithering around.

The way back to the bunker went by on autopilot, Dean didn’t even really pay attention to the road, he had driven it so often before, he could drive it with closed eyes.

Once Baby was safe in the bunker’s garage Dean went over to his own room first. He smelled like beer and cigarette smoke. He didn’t smoke himself, but after a few hours in the bar simply _everything_ smells like cigarettes.

Dean grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the showers. At least he could make sure he looked presentable before he went to his own execution. At least it felt like that. 

He had never had any confidence issues when it came to woman, but for some reason it was entirely different with Cas. Cas was simply something else. He was an Angel, not human after all, immortal and sometimes a little immoral.

Dean shrubbed everything squeaky clean and put on his favourite bear themed boxers, a pair of bleached, ripped jeans and his usual combination of a henley and a flannel shirt.

It felt comfortable and he wanted to feel as comfortable as possible for whatever might happen in Cas room in a few minutes.

* * *

He had been standing in front of the door for a while now, not quite ready to knock yet. After one very deep breath he softly knocked on Cas bedroom door.

“Come in, Dean”

He carefully opened the door.

“How did you know it was me?” Dean asked sheepishly.

Cas had a very soft look on his face.

“Dean” he said with a smile. “I felt you lingering in front of my door, not to mention the intense longing I sensed for a little longer. What was, or rather is, that about?” Cas asked, now with furrowed brows.

“Well, that’s kinda why I come in the first place. Thing is: I lost a bet against Sam. He totally kicked my ass at pool, I don’t even know when he got so good, usually I’m the one hustling for our spending money and he’s just standing around looking good and flirting with woman…”

This went on for a few minutes, Dean just randomly rambling on about anything but what he actually wanted, or rather needed to say.

“Dean!” Cas interrupted him. “Stop rambling. I’m almost sure you didn’t come in here at 2 in the morning just to tell me about Sam’s pool abilities. So what is going on? I sense some discomfort, are you in pain?”

Cas stood up and walked over to Dean who started to actually panic.

_Nope. I can’t do this. I can’t tell him what I’m feeling. I’ll lose my best friend, I can’t. I need him, I can’t risk losing someone so precious just because I can’t keep it in my pants._

He took a sharp breath and tried to retreat from Cas, but there was still the door behind him and suddenly he was pretty much cornered between the other man and said door.

“Look, Cas. As I said. I lost a bet. And I didn’t ask about the wager before I started because I was cocky and sure I would beat Sam. Which I didn’t obviously.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and tried to collect his thoughts before he continued talking.

“So, the thing is, he wanted me to tell you something. Something apparently everyone knows, except us.” he paused.

“And what might that be, Dean? Why didn’t he tell me if it’s that important, why make the effort of challenging you?”

“Well, it’s kinda personal. Emotional even.” another awkward pause happened.

“Dean, are you okay? Did something happen? Do you want me to help you sleep? Some nice dreams maybe?”

Dean faltered for a moment. Maybe he wasn’t right about Cas’ feelings for him. If he thought about it, Cas was always very vary about his health, physical as well as mental health. Even more so than Sam who has a biological predisposition to be worried about Dean.

“Cas, it’s okay, I’m fine. I just - I have to tell you something. And maybe I should’ve done this a lot sooner, but I have to admit, I was a little chickenshit about this.”

He let out a small sigh and straightened his shoulders.

“Cas, I’m fairly sure I’m in love with you. And I think I have been for quite some time now, but, as I said, chickenshit. I had buried those feelings somewhere deep, deep down in my subconscious, but apparently it wasn’t as unnoticeable as I thought since Sam made his point very clear that he was sick of our ‘longing’ for each other. And I have to admit that my first reaction was to tell him where he can stick his opinion, but to be fair: he wasn’t wrong. And maybe I just needed the right incentive to finally come clean to you. Which he gave me by challenging me at pool. Sneaky bastard.”

Dean finally looked up. The past few minutes he was talking to their respective feet, afraid of how Cas would react to those news. He thought he might see anger on Cas face, maybe confusion or - worst case - disgust.

He held his breath and looked up and almost flinched. Cas’ face looked nothing like he feared. On the contrary, in the eyes of the man opposite him was a flame of desire and lust burning, an expression he had never seen on his best friend’s face before. 

This sight sent a shiver down his spine and he could almost feel the blood rush towards his groin. At least he felt the sudden tightness in his pants and the small gasp that left his lips when he felt Cas’ eyes burning on his skin.

“Dean.”

Good lord. Cas’ voice has always been rather deep, but the way Dean’s name sounded on his lips was gravel infused with 30 year old whiskey and Cuban cigars.

He felt his dick twitch at the sound of this.

“Dean, I’m very much angry with you right now. For _years_ I’ve been pining for you, longing for you, yearning the touch of your skin on my own. And now, _after almost 10 years_ , you tell me you feel the same? Do you have any idea how much strength I had to bring up to keep my hands from you? Well, lucky you, now you get a front row ticket for one very angry and very horny angel. And believe me, if you want to walk straight tomorrow you’re gonna beg me to heal you once I’m finished with your ass. But I’ll have to think long and hard about whether I’ll give you this luxury after the years of torture you’ve put me through.”

Dean wasn’t even able to reply anything before Cas lips crushed his own and his tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. He felt Cas’ hands buried in his hair, pulling and scratching his scalp.

This was way different to kissing a woman. Cas lips were soft, but at the same time scratchy because they were always a little chapped. The light stubble of Cas’ beard created a extremely sexy kind of friction with his own and Dean felt himself moaning into Cas’ mouth while reciprocating the kiss.

His hands began to wander toward Cas’ waist and his head. How often did he imagine running his hands through the always slightly disheveled hair and now he didn’t just do that, but also returning the favor of pulling at it. 

He couldn’t remember moving, but suddenly he felt the soft mattress under his back and Cas was lying heavy on him, still kissing him with a hunger he had never experienced before. 

Dean gripped the hem of Cas sweater and started pulling it up. Cas growled when he had to interrupt the kiss to get rid of the piece of fabric and as soon as the sweater was over his head, he was attacking Dean’s lips again.

Cas let his hands slip under Dean’s henley and his fingers pressed hard into his sides. This would leave some marks, that was for sure.

With a slight roll of his hips Cas’ pressed his own erection against Dean’s and both let out small moans.

With one sharp pull Cas ripped Dean’s shirt in half and pushed it over his arms, together with his flannel.

Thankfully it wasn’t one of his favourite ones, but he dragged his nails over Cas’ back nonetheless. The gnarl it produced was very much worth the now ruined shirt. Dean started working on Cas’ belt buckle and once it was open he pushed Cas’ pants down his muscular legs, touching every inch he could reach when pulling his hands back up.

Cas wiggled himself free from the trousers and was now working on Dean’s jeans. Since there was no belt it was an easy task.  
Once they were both stripped down to their respective boxers and Cas caught a glimpse of Dean’s bear themed undergarment he started laughing.

“What the fuck is that?” he asked, still chuckling.

“Come on. As if a bear is worse than your blinding orange boxers, dude.” he pulled Cas’ face down to kiss him again and he could feel the smile still present on Cas’ lips.

Dean rolled his hips up and pressed Cas’ ass down to create some friction between their bodies and sighed into Cas’ mouth while doing so.

Castiel slipped his leg between Dean’s and spread them jerkily to get access to Dean’s prominent erection. He scooted back on the bed so he could reach the swollen dick. He let his hand slide along the shaft through the fabric of the Boxers while trying - and failing - to suppress a laugh over the very real picture of a brown bear directly over Dean’s boner.

He muffled his laugh with mouthing alongside his hands over the length of the pulsating flesh.

“God, Cas” Dean whispered with a broken voice.

“Dean, please, keep my father out of our bed.” but before Dean could reply anything Cas had freed the protruding cock and swallowed it down as far as he could, using his hand where his mouth couldn’t reach. Dean reacted with a deep moan that just encouraged Cas to suck a little harder on the tip of Dean’s penis.

“Cas, stop, I’m….I’m close. But not like this, please. I want to feel you inside of me!”

That was something Cas’ didn’t need to be told twice. He lost his own boxers in an instant and for a moment he leaned over Dean again to kiss him passionately.

Then he reached over to his nightstand and took out a nearly full bottle of lube. He squeezed a fair amount of the slick gel onto his hand and let it warm up for a moment before spreading it over Dean’s delicious asshole. After he massaged around the sphincter for a moment he pressed a little harder and let a finger slide into Dean. The sounds he then produced were borderline pornographic. Small moans, pants and sighs with a groan in between sometimes. Not long after the first one Cas let a second finger glide into Dean and began scissoring them to loosen him up. When the third finger fit in there comfortably Cas reached for the lube bottle once again. This time slicking up his dick. Dean’s eyes were hooded with lust and sexual hunger.

Cas covered Dean with his body and aligned his dick with Dean’s ass. He distracted Dean with a passionate kiss when he slid into him with a snap of his hips.

The small cry of Dean was enough for Cas to wait for a moment to let Dean get accustomed to the feeling of having a dick in him. After a minute or two Cas carefully began moving and the almost painful tightness of Deans ass began to loosen a little.

He sped up a little and reached for Dean’s dick when he could feel his orgasm building up.

They were both very vocal, they were home alone after all, and after a few minutes Dean came with a broken cry and clinged to Cas’ shoulders. Castiel pumped his hips a few times more and then, too, came harder than he ever did before.

He slumped down besides Dean and wrapped his arms around the other man. With a little surge of his powers he cleaned the mess on Dean’s chest and inside on him so they didn’t have to leave the bed.

“If I had known what to expect I had said something a lot sooner.” Dean mumbled into Cas ear before pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Well, you did eventually and that’s everything that counts. Sleep now, I’ll watch over you.” Cas said and pulled the blanket over them both.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was standing in the kitchen making coffee in his robe when Sam entered.  
“Dude, I told you to kiss the guy, not fuck him like a rabbit in heat. I _did not_ need to hear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPNStayAtHome-Challenge.


End file.
